


Coffee's for Closers

by BandGeek16



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Barista Brendon Urie, Barista Frank Iero, Barista Patrick Stump, Everyone Is Gay, Except Brendon he's pan, M/M, just a cute idea I know others have done
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-07-14 16:44:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 17,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16044452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandGeek16/pseuds/BandGeek16
Summary: Running from a bad past filled with abusive and disapproving parents and a horrible time in school Patrick ends up homeless and hungry in Chicago at the young age of nineteen. Luck finds him in the form of a coffee shop called 'The Busy Bean' where he meets a group of misfits that not only give him a job but a place to stay as well. Everything is going great for him the first few days but when a regular (who so happened to be a bassist) with dark whiskey eyes, tan skin covered in tattoos, and dark hair shows up it turns his life upside down.





	1. The Busy Bean

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story I'm writing on here so I hope it turns out good and you guys like it, have a good day and thank you for reading my story!

    Patrick huffed as he pulled his light jacket tighter around him and shoved his hands in his pockets, it had been two days since he had a roof over his head or a good amount of food in his stomach. The weather in Chicago was getting colder as the weeks went on and he really didn't want to be homeless in Illinois in the middle of winter. He sighed and adjusted the cases that held the two most important things to Patrick, his guitar and his portable keyboard, he was lucky that no one stole them from him yet and he could at least get some money from playing on the streets. He pulled the money out from his pocket and counted the amount he had, seven dollars and ten cents. If he found a coffee shop he could possibly get something warm to drink and eat.

        Walking around a bit more Patrick finally struck gold (or at least struck gold for a kid who was starving), a coffee shop called 'The Busy Bean' was still open. He adjusted his cases before he walked inside the smell of coffee filling his senses as he looked around. It was a decent sized building with the right amount of decorations to make it feel cozy. Something else he noticed was the small number of people who were residing in this building, there were two people working behind the counter and one man with bright red hair drawing in a notebook. Back at home, a building like this would be filled with people so it was strange to see the lack thereof.

        "Hi! Welcome to the busy bean!" An animated voice called from the counter snapping Patrick out of his thoughts. He looked at the name tag that in sloppy handwriting read 'Brendon aka Beebo.' "Uh, hi. I would like a regular green tea and blueberry muffin." The barista nodded and looked over to the semi-shorter man who arms were covered in tattoos. "Okay, Iero we need a regular green tea!" He practically yelled at the other man. "Damn Brendon I heard him!" The man shot back as he worked on the tea as Brendon grabbed the muffin for him. After a few more moments Brendon placed both objects on the counter and looked over at Patrick. "Okay, your total will be nine seventy-one." He said with a bright smile.

        "Oh, I only have this much." Patrick said placing his seven dollars and ten cents on the counter. "I didn't get much money playing my guitar today, it was too cold for people." He explained worriedly. He hoped that they wouldn't turn him away and at least let him have the muffin. Brendon looked at the money and then looked Patrick up and down before he nodded. "Give me one moment." He said walking to one of the rooms in the back the other man following behind him leaving Patrick to slightly panic at the counter. After a few moments the men returned with two more people, one must have been the owner of the place since he was holding a paper.

        "Hey, I'm Josh. This is my fiance Tyler. What's your name?" The man, Josh asked with a small warm smile. "Patrick." He nodded before looking over at the other man, Tyler before he looked back over at him. "Okay well grab your stuff and your money and Tyler here wants to talk with you." He said. Patrick nodded and grabbed the tea and muffin and followed the other man to a small booth where he put his stuff down and set his cases next to him after he sat down. "What do you play?" Tyler asked. "Oh, uh. I can play a lot of things. I only own a guitar and a portable keyboard." Tyler nodded and grabbed a pen and slid the paper in front of Patrick with the pen and that was when Patrick noticed it was a job application.

        "Why are you giving me this?" He asked looking up at Tyler. "Working here is better than playing for tips outside in the cold," Tyler stated simply with a slight shrug. "How old are you?" He added. "I'm nineteen," Patrick answered as he started to fill out the application. "Are you in college or you staying with your parents?" Tyler asked causing Patrick to pause for a moment. "I'm pursuing music, and uh." He paused, he was about to speak again before Tyler cut him off. "Hey, Beebs come over here!" He called out. Brendon looked over and walked over to them and sat next to Tyler. "Yo, what's up Ty?" He asked. "Well, I remember you talking about wanting a roommate and Patrick here is in need of a home." Patrick looked over at the two shocked, were these complete strangers really giving him a job and a possible home?

        "Well it depends, how do you feel about music?" Brendon asked snapping Patrick back into the present. "What? Oh, music is everything to me, it's the only thing I've ever been able to depend on." He explained handing Tyler the application. "I like the way you think Trick! Welcome to the family!" Brendon said happily. "You really know that many languages?" Tyler asked looking over at him gaining a nod from Patrick. "Yeah, I teach myself everything." Tyler looked over at application one more time and nodded. "Okay, you'll start tomorrow and just so it's easy you and Brendon will have the same schedule. Josh or I will start your training tomorrow, and like Brendon said earlier welcome to the family." He said shaking Patrick's hand.

        "Thank you so much for all of this." Patrick said with a bright smile, he really did strike gold with these people and would do everything he could to do the very best and not disappoint these kind-hearted people who gave him a job and a roof over his head, maybe this was finally starting to look up for him.


	2. The Regular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finally getting a hang at his job Patrick meets a regular by the name of Pete Wentz and has to try to keep the others from finding out his "secret."

    The first few days of working at the busy bean were uneventful for the most part, mostly Patrick was just learning how to make everything and learning more about everyone he worked with. The only thing that really surprised him was the fact that none of his co-workers were straight, which there was nothing wrong with that since he was gay and that was the whole reason he got kicked out of his house in the first place. On his third day working he was trusted with working on the tea since he was actually really good at it and apparently Brendon thought he did better than Frank. "Hey, Gerard would you like any more tea?" Patrick asked the bright red head who he had learned was Gerard, he was Frank's boyfriend and was an art major. "Nah I'm good, thanks though." He said looking up from his notebook.

        "UGH! I'm so bored, is it closing time yet?" Brendon groaned sliding to sit on the floor behind the counter, one thing Patrick had learned fairly quickly was that you always had to keep Brendon entertained somehow which at work was easier said than done. "You're so dramatic Beebo, we just have to finish cleaning up," Frank said shaking his head cleaning his station. Tyler and Josh were in the back working on paperwork while Brendon counted the money in the register and Patrick and Frank cleaned the machines. Just as Patrick got done cleaning he heard the bell ring which meant someone had walked in with three minutes to spare.

        "I'm sorry sir but we're about to-" Patrick's sentence quickly disappeared when he saw who walked in. He had seen plenty of cute guys sure but this guy took the cake. His skin was the perfect tanned color with nice tattoos on both arms but just enough to make it look good on him, his hair was black and made him look as if he listened to blink-182 or other bands like that, and those eyes, man those dark whiskey eyes Patrick would love to get lost in. He was thrown out of his fairy tale by Brendon who popped up to see who Patrick was staring at. "Oh, shit Pete you're back early!" He exclaimed causing the others to look over as Brendon rushed over to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.

        "Yeah, gig didn't last as long as we thought it would, I just got back and decided to come get my regular," Pete said with a small laugh that could make Patrick melt. "I didn't know things got bad enough that you needed to hire another guy." He said looking over at Patrick. "It's what happens when you leave for a month," Frank said walking over with Gerard. "Patrick, this is Pete Wentz. Pete this is Patrick Stump." "Tyler and Josh just hired the kid he's amazing at making tea, better than Frank. Sorry love." Gerard said looking over at Frank with an apologetic smile. "Finally, I'll have to try the tea sometime. It's nice to meet you Trick." Pete said with a nod and smile. Patrick swore his brain short circuited at the nickname but he nodded. "It's good to meet you too." He said and that was when he noticed Brendon was looking at him a glint of trouble in his eyes.

        "Well if you excuse me and Tricky here we have to take out the trash and no not you Gerard," Brendon added quickly. "Rude," Gerard said sticking his tongue out at him. "It doesn't take two people," Frank said. "It does today. We'll be back and we'll let Tyler and Josh know you're here Pete." Brendon said taking Patrick's wrist and picked up a garbage bag and walked to the back of the shop outside after of course Brendon totally cocked blocked Josh even if he said it was Pete's fault. Once they were outside Brendon looked around before looking at Patrick. "I didn't know you were gay Tricky!" He exclaimed happily. Patrick tried to keep the blush down, he was going to tell his new friends at some point but after everything with his parents, he just couldn't do it right now he was worried he would lose his new family. (Even if they were all gay) "Dude I told you I'm not." He said quickly. "Then why were you staring at Pete as if you just met God?" "I was thrown off by the dude, he looks like he just got back from a blink-182 concert," Patrick said defending himself but it only seemed to make Brendon laugh. "I mean, he does but it suits him." He said with a wink before walking back inside with the others.

        After taking a moment to gather his thoughts he walked back inside to see everyone talking with Pete, he figured he was either an old employee or a regular. "There you are Trick! We were worried that Brendon threw you in the garbage." Tyler said looking over at him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder and practically pulled him into the conversation. "No, but I wish I did that to him." He muttered under his breath gaining a laugh from the others including Pete, no Patrick would not admit that he felt a tad bit better when he heard Pete laugh, nope. "Well, at least it's nice to know that not much has changed except the newbie here," Pete said taking a sip of coffee. "Man Frank you know how to make Irish coffee." Patrick looked over at the man confused. "I don't remember making that one during training." He muttered softly. "That's because it has whiskey in it and sadly the only one who can make it is Frank since he's old enough to buy alcohol." 

        After talking a bit later the others went to grab their stuff from the back room leaving Pete and Patrick out front with Pete leaning on the counter slightly still sipping his coffee. "So if you don't mind me asking why do you come here right before it closes?" Patrick asked looking at the slightly shorter man. "There's no one here except the people I know, not the biggest into crowds." He said causing Patrick to chuckle. "Yet you play gigs with bands." He said causing a slight shrug to come from the very attractive man. "What can I say coffee's for closers," Pete said before he looked down at his watch. "I need to get home I haven't seen my dog Hemingway in like a month. It was nice meeting you Trick." He said before he grabbed his coffee and headed out. "Uh, bye?" Patrick said waving slightly. "Someone has a crush," Brendon said in a sing-song voice causing Patrick to jump. "Shut up." He groaned punching him in the arm as the other man just laughed. This was going to be a very long night for Patrick. 


	3. Another Day Another Meeting

        "Seriously guys like you have to hear Patrick play the guitar it's amazing!" Brendon said early the next morning as they waited for a customer to walk in. Patrick smiled and shook his head, he was eating his breakfast sitting at Gerard's booth with him as he drew. "I'm okay." He said softly. "Okay? Dude Tricky you're amazing!" Brendon said slightly jumping. "We need to tone down the coffee for you friend," Tyler said shaking his head at Brendon. "Oh also, if you don't mind me asking are you the only four that work here?" Patrick asked looking over at the others as Josh nodded. "Yep, it was originally Tyler's grandfather who owned the place we all worked for him. He passed away recently and left this for Tyler in his will." He explained.

        "Oh, I'm sorry for your loss dude," Patrick said. "It's fine, he passed peacefully that's all I could ask. Now if you don't mind me asking why are you pursuing music instead of going to college and getting a degree?" Tyler asked leaning against the bar as he drank a bit of his coffee. "Well, no offense to my parents but they weren't the best and I use music to just get away from this world." He explained before he paused, he was really debating on telling his newfound friends about the reason why he was kicked out of his house. "Music's all I've ever had that I knew I could depend on." "Have you ever written your own songs?" Frank asks moving to sit next to Gerard making sure to not bump his boyfriend who was busy working on a comic strip but still listening to the conversation. "I tried, I'm not much of a lyricist. I'm better at melodies."

        "Well everyone has their talents," Frank said glancing over at Gerard for a moment. "Like Gee here, he doesn't like to tell anyone but he can sing, AND he can draw. I got a two for one combo!" He said as Gerard's cheek was dusted light pink. "Our group knows." He muttered as he continued to draw and sketch. "Also I know Gerard went to college but did anyone else go?" Patrick asked. "Nope, Josh and I have the coffee shop and we're happy with running this until we're old," Tyler said with a small smile leaning on Josh slightly. Patrick would never say this out loud but Josh and Tyler were adorable. "I tried, me and my friend Spencer went to get a degree in music, I didn't find anything for me in college," Brendon said swinging his legs as he sat at a bar stool when the bell rang. "Well, I feel insulted babe." A new voice said causing Brendon's head to turn as if he was an owl.

        "Dallon!" He said happily as he hopped down and gave the slightly taller man a quick kiss. Patrick had heard a lot about Dallon in the four short days of staying with Brendon, he was currently enrolled in the local college to become a teacher had met Brendon in high school and they have been together ever since. And Patrick could confirm that Dallon indeed looked like he was a college professor, even if he is the same age as Brendon. "Babe this is Patrick, you know the kid I was telling you about!" He said walking over with him. "It's nice to finally meet you, thank you for keeping an eye on him for me," Dallon said shaking Patrick's hand. "It's no problem. It's good to finally put a face behind the name." He said laughing at Brendon's reaction to his boyfriend. 

"Hey, Dallon." Everyone (except for Patrick of course) said when they saw the young man. "Would you like your usual Dal?" Frank asked carefully getting up and walked over to the bar. "Yes please." He said with a curt nod and sat down at the bar stools with Brendon. "How's college going?" Josh asked getting up so he could make sure that no one had walked in yet, it probably wasn't an unusual sight for the regulars but if they had a new customer they didn't want to scare them off. "It's going, classes are tough but I shouldn't have any problems with them. I saw Pete was back in town, isn't he early?" He asked as he gave Frank a small thank you and drank a bit of his coffee. "Yeah he said that the gig didn't last long."

        "Well, it'll be good to see him around town again," Dallon said before he heard his watch beep as he looked down at it. "I have to go, it was nice meeting you Patrick. I love you, babe." He said quickly kissing Brendon. "Love you too, let Spencer know I said hi," Brendon said gaining a nod from Dallon before he was out the door. "Three more years." He said with a slight sigh. "Hey it's okay Bren, you've survived this long without seeing him all day every day," Josh said laying his hand on his back. "Yeah, I guess." He said before again there was a mischievous glint and a slight smirk on Brendon's face before he looked up at Patrick. "So Tricky, are you in a relationship?" He asked trying his best not to break out in a full-blown laughing fit at Patrick's reaction. He felt his face heat up when Brendon asked the question. "Not at the moment no. I haven't been in a relationship since sophomore year of high school." He said.  

        "You should talk to Pete then!" Brendon said his eyes lighting up. Ever since yesterday, he had not let Patrick live down the fact that he was staring hard at Pete. "Why did I hear my name come out of Brendon's mouth?" Pete asked as he walked in, now Patrick knew for sure his face was as red as a beet but thankfully Tyler caught onto what Brendon was suggesting as quickly kept him from saying anything. "Why are you here so early dude?" He asked checking the time, it was only ten minutes past nine, which was really early for Pete. "I just got done walking Hemingway so I decided to come to grab some coffee and check on my favorite people and of course check on the newbie." He said glancing over at Patrick smiling slightly.

        "Guessing you still want the usual?" Frank assumed but looked at the man confused when he shook his head no. "No, actually I'll take up the offer and try some of Patrick's tea," Pete said causing Patrick's heart jump up to his throat. "O-okay, which flavor?" Patrick asked walking over to the bar tying the apron around his waist. "Pick whichever one you think I'll like." He said before he went to talk to Josh and Tyler. The look Brendon was giving him made Patrick want to throw a mug at his head but he was going to refrain from that and just started to make some tea trying to hide his blush. 

        After a moment Patrick walked over to Pete with a to-go cup of peppermint tea. "I hope you don't mind peppermint." "Ah getting me into the season nice thinking." He said smiling taking a sip of the tea. "Dude this is really good, no offense Frank but I think the others may be right. Patrick's amazing at tea." "None taken, I prefer making coffee anyway," Frank said before adding. "I was never good at making tea but someone beside Brendon needed to do it." "Hey!" Brendon said his head popping up from behind the bar. "It's the truth!" Tyler shot back with a small laugh. "Well thank you Pattycakes for opening my eyes to the magic of tea, I'll see you guys later!" Pete said before he headed out. Once he was gone Patrick groaned softly and put his head down on the bar. "Can you feel the love tonight." Brendon sang quietly right next to Patrick gaining a punch in the arm and everyone else looking at them confused as Brendon rolled on the ground laughing but holding his arm.


	4. The Truth is Revealed (In Bits and Pieces)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Pete found out Patrick could sing the truth of why he was homeless in the first place is finally revealed to Brendon.

        Patrick hummed softly to himself as he cleaned the counter tops while Brendon was off who knows where, Gerard was sick so Frank stayed at home to take care of him and Josh and Tyler went to go spend time with Tyler's family, leaving Patrick and Brendon to close up the coffee shop today. Apparently, they would do this every now and then so Brendon wasn't worried about it, in fact, he connected his phone to the shop's speakers and was playing the instrumentals of songs by Frank Sinatra and the speakers were currently playing 'Fly Me To the Moon' a personal favorite of Brendon's. Patrick was fairly surprised by his taste in music in all honesty, Brendon really liked pop-punk bands like Green Day, Sum 41 and classic rock bands like Queen but he was a huge fan of Frank Sinatra.

        Patrick looked up slightly when he heard Brendon belting the song from the back room as he cleaned the pantry a bit, he smiled and shook his head and continued to clean. He looked around for a moment before he softly sang along to the instruments, no one, not even his parents knew that he could sing and he would keep it that way until he got real comfortable with his friends. It wasn't like he didn't trust his friends it just took a while before Patrick could actually trust others. "Fly me to the moon, let me play among the stars, let me see what spring is like on a-Jupiter and Mars." He sang softly as he worked around the front sweeping up around a few chairs his voice getting slightly louder as each moment passed, he wouldn't care if Brendon heard him, he lived with this guy so it's not like he wouldn't hear him at least once.

        "Wow." A voice said shortly after the song ended which caused Patrick to jump and turn away from the coffee machine when he heard the voice. "Pete! H-how much of that did you hear?" He asked squeezing the rag in his hands as his face quickly heated up. "I heard enough. You're amazing Patrick." He said with a small smile. "Thanks, would you like your regular?" Patrick asked quickly as he tied the apron around his waist. "Whoa, can't we just talk for a moment?" He asked putting his hands up in front of him for a moment. "I know all the guys like they were my family, I want to get to know you." Patrick paused and sighed stopping. "Okay, what do you want to know?" He asked gaining a bright smile from Pete. "Well for one what else can you do besides sing?" "I can play some instruments and speak some different languages." He said as he started to work on Pete's regular. "Really like what? Come on man be specific." Pete said which caused Patrick to roll his eyes and laugh softly. 

        "Well if you must know I can play the guitar, bass guitar, piano, drums, keyboard, trombone, saxophone, trumpet, synthesizer, mandolin, and guitalele. And as you know I can sing." Patrick said trying to not laugh at Pete's reaction. "And with languages, I know French, Japanese, and Spanish but I'm teaching myself more." "You're something else Patrick, I've never met anyone quite as amazing as you," Pete said gaining a slight blush from Patrick. "Thanks Pete. I know you said that you just got back from a gig but I didn't ever learn what you play." He said handing Pete his coffee in a to-go cup. "I play bass. And when I'm not doing gigs with my friends Joe and Andy I'm usually writing my own songs." He explained drinking his coffee. "I didn't know you could sing." "I can't, I'm hoping one day to form a band with Joe and Andy and find someone who could sing for us." He explained.

        "Well I wish you-" "Hey Rickster I heard you talking with, oh hey Pete!" Brendon said walking over to the two, Patrick knew that he would hear about this later tonight at home. "Hey Bren, did you know that Patrick here could sing?" He asked causing Patrick to blush again. "No! Why didn't you tell me you could sing?!" Brendon exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air being over dramatic like he normally was. "I didn't think too much of it," Patrick muttered under his breath. "He's amazing trust me dude," Pete said before looking at his watch when it went off. "Well I have to head out it was nice getting to know you Pattycakes, see you later Bren!" He said leaving. "So Pete can hear you sing but I can't?" Brendon asked as Patrick turned around to look at him. "I guess I understand, I mean you have a massive crush on him." "I do not!" Patrick shot back. "Yes you do! I can tell by the way you look at him. It's not a bad thing to come out as gay, you don't have to be scared." "I'm not scared about being gay." "Then why are you-" "I was kicked out of my house because of it!" Patrick said rather quickly.

        Brendon's eyes widened slightly when he heard that. "What do you mean you were kicked out of your house because of it?" He asked calmly. Patrick pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "I'm sorry for yelling. It's just." He paused and sighed again. "My parents weren't the best and when I finally came out to them, they kicked me out." He admitted softly. "Is that why you haven't told any of us that you're gay?" "Yeah, I know you all aren't straight, I was just so worried I would lose this. I'm sorry." Patrick said softly looking down at his feet, he looked up when he felt Brendon place his hand on his shoulder. "Hey it's fine Patrick, I understand. My family's Mormon so I wasn't really what they wanted either, they weren't that bad though." Brendon said before he thought for a moment. "How about we close up and head home and just sit down and tell each other everything about one another." He suggested. "I would like that," Patrick said softly getting a smile from Brendon. "Great, and I won't tell the others. You tell them when you're ready. But they won't react negatively." "Thank you Brendon."

        Later that evening Patrick felt much better, he was glad that he didn't have to hide who he was to Brendon anymore and was thinking about telling the others everything when they were all at the coffee shop again. "I just have one more question for you," Brendon said putting the coffee mug down on the coffee table and looked over at Patrick who was finishing up the tea that he had made for them. "What is it?" He asked placing his mug down and laid back on the couch. "Do you like Pete?" Brendon asked with a sly smile. "I honestly don't know, he's very attractive I'll give him that. I just don't know if he rolls that way." Patrick said looking over at Brendon confused when he started to laugh. "What?" "Pete's an experimental guy. We've known each other since high school and he was with girls and guys. I'm pretty sure he lost his virginity to a guy so." Brendon explained laughing when Patrick's face turned red. "Seriously though, don't worry I won't repeat anything that was said here tonight. Doesn't mean I won't tease you about your crush on the cute bass player." He said getting up and stretched. "Well, I'm heading to bed, night Tricky." "You're the worst." Patrick said grabbing the mugs and went to wash them chuckling softly and shaking his head when he heard Brendon say 'you know it.' After cleaning the mugs Patrick went to bed with the reassurance that no matter what he wouldn't lose his friends to something as silly as his sexual preference. Pete could be a different story though.


	5. The Unwanted Visitors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two very unwanted people show up but even after all of that Patrick manages to snag a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: There will be one homophobic slur used in this chapter and as the author I do not support the hating of the lgbtq+ community!

        "I'm telling you Trickly if Steven Tyler and Freddy Mercury had a sing-off Freddy Mercury would totally win," Brendon said as him and Patrick walked into the busy bean. "Are you kidding? Steven Tyler would totally beat Freddy." He said with a small laugh. "Hey guys," Tyler said looking over at the two when he heard them walk in. "What are you two arguing about?" Gerard asked as he sat at his booth getting his sketchbook out. "Patty here says that Steven Tyler would beat Freddy Mercury in a sing-off." "Yeah sorry, Patrick but Brendon's right Freddy would win," Frank said laughing slightly at Patrick's scowl. "Have none of you uncultured people heard of 'Dream On'?!" He exclaimed. "Yeah but even then it was slightly raspy," Josh added. "Okay how about we just admit that both males are amazing singers and deserved everything they got," Tyler suggested shaking his head with a small smile. "Okay fine then deal, one day I'm going to sing Bohemian Rhapsody just like Freddy," Brendon said walking to put his bag up in the back room. "Aim for the stars Brendon!" Patrick called after his friend before he looked over at the others. "Hey is it okay if we stay a bit late? I need to tell all of you something, and it's really important." He added. "Yeah of course dude, as long as it's nothing too bad," Josh said. "You haven't been to jail have you?" Frank asked gaining a smack in the arm by Gerard. "Frank!" "It's an honest question!" He exclaimed rubbing his arm. Patrick chuckled and shook his head. "No I haven't been to jail, it's nothing too bad I promise." He said before they settled into their workflow.

        Work was slow like it was most Tuesdays but the normal people still showed up and in all honesty Patrick was excited to see Pete. He still wasn't sure if this crush would go anywhere even if it didn't him and Pete really clicked and he really liked talking with the bassist. Throughout most of the day Patrick and the others had to deal with Brendon singing his lungs out and in all honesty he was a very talented singer and easily hit the notes like the greats did, but by the end of the day and the tip jar filled more than it normally did Brendon was finally letting his voice rest. "Man is anyone else enjoying the peace and quiet?" Frank asked laughing as he avoided a sugar packet getting thrown at him by Brendon. "I mean he brought in the tips today, maybe we should do this more often." Josh said. "But would people still tip after a few days of us singing?" Patrick asked as he cleaned a few mugs. "If it's your voice I don't see why not." Pete said walking over smiling at Patrick before he looked over at the others.

        Patrick kept the blush down and nodded. "Thank you for the compliment Pete. Would you like your regular or some tea?" He asked. "Wait can Patrick sing?" Josh asked sitting at a stool drinking some green tea. "I need some Irish coffee today, it's been a whiskey kind of day." He said before he looked over at Josh and nodded. "He's really good, with a voice like that and the ability to play all kinds of instruments you'll go far in the music scene. Also why is Brendon so quiet?" He asked. "Isn't it great?" Frank said with a playful smirk. "Haha, you're funny." Brendon said finishing the tea Patrick had made him. "I was singing for tips, but of course Pat comes along and saves the day." He said wrapping his arm around Patrick's shoulder. "This is why he's my favorite person." "I wouldn't say that around Dallon." Gerard shot over laughing at Brendon's reaction. "Is today be mean to Brendon day or something?!" He exclaimed. "I guess so." Tyler said laughing softly. Patrick smiled and shook his head but looked over at the door when he heard the bell, his eye widened when he saw who came in. His parents.

        He quickly grabbed Brendon's wrist and pulled him down before his parents could spot him. "Whoa Pat-" Patrick quickly covered Brendon's mouth so he couldn't say his name, he pulled his hand away hoping Brendon would stay quiet. Thankfully he stayed quiet as he watched Patrick reach over and grab a pen and notepad and quickly wrote in it;  _'It's my parents, please don't let them know I'm here.'_ Patrick smiled softly when Brendon read the note his eyes widening slightly but he nodded before he popped up from behind the counter. "Hi! Welcome to the busy bean! How may we help you?" He asked gaining confused looks from the others and causing Patrick's mother to jump slightly and his father to glance over at the younger man, an eyebrow raised. Brendon then pretended to grab something turning his back to the couple and mouthed  _'Just go with it.'_ The older man and woman walked over to the counter a stack of papers in their arms. "Um hi, we're looking for our son, his name is Patrick Stump and people said that he worked here?" The woman asked sliding a paper over to Tyler. "Well-" "No ma'am we don't have a Patrick Stump employed here," Brendon said quickly cutting off Tyler. "We'll let you know if we see him."

        Thankfully with his outburst, the others seemed to figure out something wasn't right. Though the parents didn't seem too convinced. "Are you sure? Several people say he's been working here for the past week and he's been gone for about that long." The father insisted. "Look sir, it's been the four of us ever since my grandfather passed. I would know if there was someone else because I would have hired them." Tyler stated crossing his arms. "The most I can do for you is put the flyer on our door." He added looking over when Frank handed Pete his drink. "I know you freaks are hiding him!" The woman said raising her voice "Look ma'am, I would appreciate it if you didn't yell at my fiance and if you and you're husband would kindly leave our shop." Josh said stepping in front of the others slightly. "You stay away from me you faggot! I'll call the cops on you people and tell them you kidnapped my son!" She exclaimed causing Patrick to flinch, he wished his friends didn't have to deal with he had to deal with what he had to deal with.

        "Actually," Pete said calmly placing his coffee down and walked over to the two and took a paper from the older man and looked at the paper. "Your son is nineteen. Which means he is an adult and unless he had a medical condition or was suppose to stay at home he could leave whenever he wanted too." He said looking over the paper. "And your flyer said he just left. So if the cops were called they couldn't do much since he's an adult but we can charge you with verbal harassment. So I suggest you listen to my friend and you leave and please don't come back." He said handing the paper back to her. "If your son really loves you, he'll come back." "We will be back, you just wait and see." She said as her husband dragged her out of the coffee shop. Gerard walked over to the door and locked it and closed the blinds. "You're good Patrick," Brendon said looking down at his friend and helped him up from behind the counter. 

        Patrick didn't want to face his friends, he hated that they had to deal with his homophobic parents. "I'm so sorry." He said softly his voice cracking at the end when a few tears fell. No one said anything, Tyler just walked over to Patrick and gave him a tight hug which lead to a big group hug, Pete included. A few moments later Patrick was sitting in a booth with the others looking down at the mug of tea that Frank had made for him Pete sitting next to him rubbing his back and not saying anything. "So I'm assuming that you left because your parents are homophobic," Frank said softly. "Kind of, I didn't leave, I was kicked out. I told my parents I was gay and they freaked." Patrick said softly. "I had always been abused verbally and I just thought it would get a bit more intense, but they just kicked me out." He explained. "I'm so sorry you guys had to deal with them." "It's fine Patrick, we're not mad with you. We've been lucky to have understanding parents." Josh said placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezed it slightly.

        "Pete is right though, you're an adult. They have no control over you anymore, and we won't ever judge you." Gerard said. Patrick smiled softly and nodded slightly. "Thank you guys, and thank you Brendon." He said looking over at the young man. "No problem dude, after what you told me last night, I wasn't going to let them try to boss us around here." He said with a small smile. "And if you don't want to you don't have to come to work tomorrow," Tyler said causing Patrick to shake his head. "I'm not letting my parents scare me anymore. Me and Brendon will be here bright and early, besides I'd be so bored if I wasn't working." He said with a small laugh. "Hey Patrick, can we talk alone real quick?" Pete asked. "Yeah of course Pete." He said getting up from the booth and followed Pete outside. "Are you okay Trick? And don't lie, I can read people like a book." He said putting his hands in his pockets. "I'll be fine, I was just thrown off guard by them showing up." Patrick looking over at him. Pete bit his bottom lip. "I know this is weird and out of the blue, but would you like to go get dinner somewhere tomorrow after work? I'd love to get to know you more." He said with a smirk. Patrick rolled his eyes. "You're terrible at flirting." He said laughing softly. "But sure, I'd like that." "Great it's a date then!" He said excitedly, and now, Patrick was looking forward to tomorrow night.


	6. Just some visual stuff

Okay so I've been thinking about this and I kind of had a picture in my head of how everyone looked and how the coffee shop (roughly) look so these pictures are what I figure the guys look like and how the shop looks.

The Busy Bean:

Patrick: 

Pete: 

Tyler and Josh: 

Gerard: 

Frank: 

Brendon:

Dallon (who will be making more appearances promise!):


	7. The First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is looking forward to his date with Pete, but by the end of the night he's confused by something that he said. (I suck at summaries)

        "God is this what it feels like to be a proud mother?" Brendon asked looking Patrick over and fixed his hair for the eighth time today. Patrick moved away from Brendon's reach and fixed his hair. "No, because a mother would not be a bad as you," Patrick said smiling kindly to the young woman, who went by the name Halsey, and handed her the normal coffee before she paid and left. "It's just Pete Bren, it's not like he's expecting Patrick to get all dressed up for him," Dallon said sitting at a bar stool, he decided that he would hang around today and do some studying since he didn't have class and Patrick was happy for him. "You expected me to get all dressed up!" Brendon shot back to his boyfriend who was giving him a very amused look. "Actually, I didn't expect you to, you did it anyway." He said drinking some green tea. 

        "Why are we even making a big deal of this?" Tyler asked bringing over the newly cleaned coffee mugs. "You don't understand! I saw the look Patrick gave Pete when he first walked in! He's been totally in love!" Brendon exclaimed causing Patrick to laugh. "If you guys think he's this bad you should see him at home." He added. "Where are you guys going anyway?" Gerard asked handing his notebook over to Frank so he could look over the comic and let him know what he thought of it. "We're going to a coffee shop that's open twenty-four seven." "So instead of staying here and getting free coffee and muffins, you're going to a different one?" Josh asked pretending to be offended. "Pete suggested it not me." "Traitor," Frank said. 

        "I heard that!" Pete said as he walked in. "Hey Patrick, you ready to go?" He asked leaning against the counter. Before Patrick could respond Brendon beat him to it. "Before he does, you better not keep him out too late. Oh and no funny business with my sweet virgin." "Brendon!" Patrick exclaimed his cheek quickly turning a bright red. "Hey babe, why don't you spend the night at my place tonight and we'll watch all the Rocky movies," Dallon suggested looking over at Patrick. "You're welcome." "Thanks Dallon! Bye guys we'll see you tomorrow." "You guys have fun!" Josh called out after them. Once they were out Patrick looked over at Pete. "So is this coffee shop walking distance?" He asked wrapping his jacket around him. "We can make it walking distance," Pete said wrapping his arm around Patrick as they started to walk.

        A short walk later and Pete and Patrick were sitting in 'Wide Awake Cafe,' Pete enjoying a coffee while Patrick was enjoying their peppermint tea and a blueberry muffin. "Aren't you hungry?" "Not really, I ate earlier. You'd be surprised of how many places like this you can find by walking a dog." Pete said getting a small laugh from Patrick. "Is that how you came across the busy bean?" "No, actually me and Brendon have known each other for a while. At first, I just went to bother him but then I just started to get coffee while I was there and I became a regular and became good friends with everyone. But how did you come across it?" Pete asked taking a sip of his coffee and took a tiny piece from the muffin. Patrick rolled his eyes at Pete before he spoke. "I ran across it my third day being homeless. I didn't have enough for coffee and a muffin and Tyler offered me a job and Brendon offered a home for me." 

        Pete listened to Patrick and nodded. "You met a good group, once you're part of our group you're kind of stuck." He said with a chuckle. "Well, I don't mind being stuck in this group. Does the group know Joe and Andy?" "Joe and Andy are more loners per say. We go out every now and then but they tend to just stay at home." "Are they in a relationship?" Patrick asked, he hadn't met a single straight person yet but he honestly wasn't complaining, he felt more at home with his group. "It's complicated. At the moment they're just focused on getting their degrees." "Why aren't you in college?" Pete snorted slightly at Patrick's question. "There's a reason why I'm good at the bass Patrick." "Well that doesn't mean anything, I'm good at music too but I still think I'm good at school." "You're a different case Trick. Please don't be like me, pursue in music sure but have a backup plan besides the coffee shop." He said. "I'll think about it," Patrick said causing Pete to smile slightly. "Thank you." 

        After spending another hour in the coffee shop just talking and getting to know each other while they joked Pete was walking Patrick up to his and Brendon's apartment door. "Don't you think this is a bit cliche?" Patrick asked with a smirk as they got to the door and he fished out his key. "You call it cliche I call it cheesy," Pete said with a small laugh before he added. "But seriously though, I had a great time tonight and I hope you did too." "Tonight was amazing Pete, thank you for putting up with me." "After everything you've been through you really deserve it." He said softly. There was a slight pause and before Patrick knew they were leaning into a kiss, but sadly the kiss that Patrick was actually looking forward to never came.

        "There you are Patrick! I was wondering when you were going to get home!" Brendon exclaimed as he opened the door that lead into their apartment. "Thank you for bringing him home in home piece Peter!" Patrick looked at Brendon and then looked at Pete. "Peter?" He asked with an amused grin. "Weren't you suppose to be at Dallon's?" Pete asked trying to act annoyed. "We were but my power was out and Brendon refused to stay in a cold apartment," Dallon said walking over to them as Brendon nodded. "Yep and we drank some beer that we got from Frank!" "And by we he means himself. I'll be getting him to bed now." He said taking Brendon's hand and walked away. "Of course, the kid's a lightweight," Pete said chuckling and shaking his head. "Don't ever tell anyone what you have found out tonight." He added in a joking matter. "You're secret is safe with me, as long as you take me out for another date." Pete hummed in thought for a moment before he nodded. "I think I can do that. I'll see you later Pattycakes." "Bye Pete," Patrick said before he closed the door and locked up for the night.

        Patrick laid in bed later that night and thought about what Pete told him earlier. Everyone else was telling him to pursue in the music scene, heck Pete even said with his talent he could go far. So why did he tell him to have a backup plan and to be better than him? He would probably try to push into that more in their next date, but he wasn't wrong. It would be good to have a backup plan just in case that the music didn't work out. He sighed and rolled on his back and stared at his ceiling. He was so close to actually kissing Pete tonight, he wondered if his lips were as soft as they looked. He seemed like the type of guy that would have the best makeout sessions. Patrick smiled and laughed at himself softly. "Get some sleep Patrick." He told himself softly as he rolled on his side and closed his eyes falling asleep thinking about those dark whiskey eyes that he was falling in love with.


	8. The Day After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day after his first date with Pete is filled with the normal chaos of working with a bunch of different personalities but hey, at least he got a kiss out of it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys don't mind most of these chapter titles starting with the word 'the.'  
> Also thank you all so much for 20 kudos you guys are amazing and I love you all!

        "So did you have a good time with Pete last night Patrick?" Tyler asked looking over at him once he got done cleaning coffee mugs from the morning rush. "It was amazing, the coffee shop he took us too was really nice. No offense to this place." Patrick said with a small smile. "Which coffee shop did he take you too?" Gerard asked causing Patrick to shake his head, they were acting as bad as teenage girls, asking all these questions and just wanting all the details. "He took us to a cafe called 'Wide Awake Cafe' which was about a ten-minute walk from me and Brendon's place." When he said the name of the cafe he noticed everyone looked at him surprised. "What? Is something wrong with that place?" He asked.

        "No, it's just. We didn't know Pete was still going to that place." Frank admitted handing a coffee over to a customer and looked back over to him. "What do you mean still? What's special about that place?" "That's something for Pete to tell you. We thought he just came here." Brendon said. All of this was making Patrick confused, he thought Pete was a pretty simple guy but after last night's comment and the other's reaction to where he took Patrick he was seriously starting to question just how 'simple' Pete Wentz really was. "Let's change the subject, did you at least get a kiss?" Josh asked smiling and laying his chin on his hands as if he was about to hear a story.

        Patrick glanced over at Brendon and glared at him a moment before he shook his head. "I was about too, but my roommate ended up being home with his boyfriend and was drunk." He said gaining a laugh from the others. "Oh my God Brendon you cockblocked Patrick?!" Frank asked laughing and holding his stomach. "May I just say that I blame Dallon, the power, and Frank," Brendon said trying to defend himself. "There wasn't any power at Dallon's so we just went to my place and I drank a few beers that I asked Frank to get us. Dallon wasn't watching me and I heard talking and then it stopped." "And you didn't think to give us space?!" "You could have been getting murdered!" He exclaimed trying to make it seem like he was in the right.

        "May I add that I don't claim Brendon as mine when he's drunk?" Dallon asked walking in. "Also you guys need to stop yelling, I could hear you all the way outside." He said sitting at the bar stools. "Also Frank why did you give Brendon alcohol?" Gerard asked looking over at Frank who rubbed the back of his neck. "Because he asked." "So if Mikey asked for a beer you would buy some for him?" Tyler interject. "No! I would kill him if he tried to do that!" "Then why do it for Brendon?" Gerard asked. "Because when I get married to you he's going to be my little brother, Brendon's not going to be my little brother." Patrick groaned and rubbed his face. "What is wrong with this group?" He asked in a muffled voice since his hands were covering his face.

        "Honestly a lot," Tyler said with a slight chuckle. "But that's what makes us all human. Besides Brendon, he's his own species." "Guilty!" Brendon said causing Patrick to shake his head. "I could have told you that, I've been rooming with him for the past two weeks now." He said. "Yo, we should totally celebrate Patrick staying with us for two weeks!" Frank exclaimed. "You guys don't have too." "Aw come on Patrick it would be nice for all of us to go out together for once and not just you and Pete," Josh said. "Fine, but what can we do? I mean all of us are minors, besides Frank and Gerard." Patrick asked. "Roller skating!" Brendon said excitedly. "I suggest roller skating!" "I don't see why not, it's been years since I've been roller skating," Patrick said with a slight shrug. "How about we go midnight skating on Saturday?" Tyler asked. "Sounds good with me," Gerard said. "That's because you barely sleep," Frank added. "Insomnia." 

        "You gonna let Pete know Pat?" Josh asked as the bell rang. "Ask Pete what?" Pete asked walking inside and sat next to Dallon. "Hey Dal. What am I missing?" He asked looking over at the others. "Pete do you want to go midnight roller skating with us on Saturday?" Patrick asked looking over at him really hoping he would say yes. "I have nothing better to do so why not. What's the special occasion?" "We're celebrating Patrick being with us for two weeks!" Brendon said practically jumping because he was so excited about roller skating. "Two weeks already? Man time sure flies." Pete said before he thought for a moment. "If that's the case then I would like a peppermint tea to-go. And is it okay if Patrick leaves early so I can walk him home?" He asked. "Yeah sure, you can make his tea and head out Patrick," Tyler said. "No funny business," Brendon added. "No promises," Patrick said laughing at Brendon's reaction.

        Once he made Pete's tea he grabbed his stuff and headed out with Pete, at least this gave him an opportunity to ask Pete about the cafe. "So I was talking to the guys about our date last night and I brought up the cafe you took me too. Do you go there often?" He asked looking over at Pete trying to read his expression. "Yeah, I've been going there since I was a sophomore in high school, usually went there after soccer practice during the cooler seasons," Pete said taking a sip of his tea. So he was a soccer player too, who would have known. "They were surprised you still go there, why is it so important to you?" Patrick asked and that's when he noticed Pete smile faltered slightly and he messed with the to-go cup slightly. "It's a long story Patrick, I hope you can understand that I'm not ready to tell you that part of my life yet." He explained calmly as they reached the door to Patrick's (and Brendon's) apartment.

        "Since we're all going out to roller skate on Saturday when would you like our next date to be?" He asked. Patrick thought for a moment. "How about next Thursday?" He suggested getting a nod from Pete. "I'll make sure I pick out another spot for us. I want to show you the town." He said before he bit his lip looking deep in thought. Just as Patrick was about to say something he was surprised when Pete's soft, warm lips were against his. His eyes fluttered close and Pete placed his free hand on Patrick's cheek for a moment before he pulled away with a smile. "That was for last night." He said with a wide smile. Patrick looked at Pete and smiled kissing him away before he pulled away and got his key out. "See you later Pete." He said the smiles never leaving both males as they went their separate ways. Patrick sat on the couch and sighed happily and touched his lips the goofy smile only getting bigger when he realized that he wasn't dreaming and he actually kissed Pete.

        And that he was falling for the mysterious bassist (and now soccer player) hard.


	9. He Truly is a Nice Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending more time with Pete Patrick learned more about how caring the man is for his friend, but is there a reason behind it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the end of this chapter seems rushed, I have work in the morning and I had already stayed up late for the Trench release (which was amazing) and I am tired. I hope you enjoy and thank you all for the kudos! I love you all!

Saturday at work went by pretty quick, it was probably because everyone (mostly Brendon) was excited about midnight roller skating. Patrick hadn't been roller skating in years so he was a bit nervous about making himself look like an idiot in front of Pete. He was such a nice guy and if Patrick's family wasn't homophobic then he would be the type of guy that he would bring home to his parents, maybe if they were together in the future he would meet Pete's family and maybe his other friends Joe and Andy, he wouldn't mind meeting his other friends. "Hello, earth to Patrick," Tyler said waving his hand in front of Patrick's face, startling him and bringing back to the conversation. "I'm sorry what?" He asked.

"I bet he was thinking about kissing Pete again." Brendon teased handing a regular their coffee before they left. Patrick's face quickly heated up when he saw everyone else look at him in complete shock. "You kissed Pete and didn't tell us!?" Frank exclaimed. "I was going to tell you guys, I just kind of forgot," Patrick explained rubbing the back of his neck. "We did and Patrick's a better kisser than you Iero," Pete said walking in causing Patrick's already red face to darken even more. "Well why did Brendon get to know?" Josh fake whined. "Because Joshie, I am the roommate and I must know everything!" He exclaimed. "Well before we have a full-blown argument, where are we meeting tonight?" Gerard asked packing up his stuff.

"Well I guess we can meet at the roller skating rink, but make sure you eat before you get there," Tyler said as they started to clean up and close up for the day. "No offense I know somehow Brendon will get his hands on alcohol and I don't want to have to buy a lot for him." He added. "Well for your information I'm going to go have dinner with Dal. Hey Pete why don't you head back with Patrick and have dinner with him." Brendon suggested smirking, Patrick instantly knew what he was thinking and he groaned and hid his face in his hands. "I hate you so much Brendon." He muttered gaining a laugh from Pete. "I can do that, we'll meet you there," Pete said wrapping his arm around Patrick before they headed to the apartment.

When they got to the apartment Pete insisted he would make dinner, he claimed that he knew where everything was and told Patrick not to worry about it. Patrick just rolled his eyes and agreed to let him cook for them, while he was cooking Patrick went to his room to work on more music, of course, he didn't really have any lyrics, just the melodies but maybe one day there would be a full song. He turned on his keyboard and started playing a random melody that was stuck in his head currently, he knew he would never write it down, if it was a really good melody he would remember it, no matter how long it had been since he had first discovered him. "You know you're really good at playing," Pete said leaning against the door frame.

Patrick looked over his shoulder and smiled. "Thanks, I really try." He said watching as Pete went to sit on his bed. "Food's ready by the way, I made grilled cheese," Pete said, he was surprised that Pete actually knew where the bread was, Brendon always hid it just in case he smoked weed, it kept them from going to the store for just bread almost every week. "Before you ask, I know my way around this place pretty well." He added putting his hand up. "How if I may ask." "Well Bren use to live here with an ex when he was a sophomore in high school, his ex ended up cheating on him and left." Patrick's eyes widened slightly at the story.

"He kind of dropped off and was in here most days. He was really upset over the break-up, so I took his key made a copy and I came here every day to make sure he was eating and just helping him get better." Pete explained crossing his arms and looked at Patrick. "What about when you had a gig or something?" Patrick asked. "That's where Dallon came into the picture, when I couldn't come over here Dallon would, and before I knew it by junior year they were dating and Bren was back to normal. Well as normal as Brendon is." Pete explained laughing with Patrick. "You're really an amazing guy Pete, I don't think people tell you that enough," Patrick said as Pete just shrugged him off. "I'm just taking care of my friend, I know you would do the same. Now come on, we need to eat dinner and head to the roller skating rink." Pete said with a small smile and helped Patrick up and they went to the kitchen to eat dinner.

Later that night Pete and Patrick made it to the 'Roll The Night Away' and to Pete, it was the place to go if you wanted to do some midnight roller skating. "You've been roller skating before haven't you?" He asked as they got inside. "Yeah, it's just been a while." "Well don't worry I'll make sure you don't fall Pattycakes," Pete said wrapping his arm around Patrick and walked over to the others when he spotted them. "There you guys are, we were worried you were too busy making out to join us." Frank teased as Gerard hit him. "Again I'm sorry for him." He said. "It's fine, anyone seen Brendon or Dallon?" Patrick asked looking around for a moment. "Yeah Dallon messaged me, he said that they were 'unavailable' at the moment," Josh said adding quotations to the word unavailable. Pete smiled and shook his head. "Man those two can't go two weeks without fucking each other." He stated causing Patrick to blush and the others to laugh.

The night went by pretty fast and true to his word Pete never let Patrick fall, at least not when he could help it. There were time Patrick 'accidentally' fell and pulled Pete down with him. Brendon and Dallon eventually joined them with Brendon looking like a disheveled mess. After a bit of teasing from Pete they continued to skate and just had a really good time, during it though Patrick kept thinking about Pete and just how he seemed like such a nice guy, at the same time he could just tell the guy had gone through something, it was the way that even if they weren't dating Pete kept his arm wrapped around him at all times or asked if he needed anything. Patrick didn't mind the attention but it did make him question Pete more. One thing was for sure, with Pete now in his life things would never be the way they use to be.


	10. Knight in Shining Armor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know it's been a bit since I've updated but I hope this chapter makes up for it! Also, thank you all for the 37 kudos I honestly didn't expect this much positive feedback on my first story here. I love you all and thank you for reading this crappy excuse for a story!

        Today had been yet another normal, boring, day at work and sadly Patrick didn't have anything to look forward too by the end of the day because Pete was out of town for a gig and would be back later this week. "So what is everyone doing for Christmas?" Tyler asked stepping down from the small ladder, he and Dallon were busy decorating for Christmas while work still went on. "Well Dallon and I are heading to Vegas to see my family and then we're going to see his family in Salt Lake," Brendon said leaning against the counter, of course, he had asked Patrick in advance if that was okay and Patrick was totally fine with it, and he honestly didn't mind having some peace and quiet.

        "Frankie and I will probably just invite our folks over to our place, we don't want to do anything too big." Gerard chimed in as he messed with his engagement ring, Frank had just recently purposed to him at a showing for his art and it was honestly the cutest thing Patrick had ever heard of. "What about you Trick?" Josh asked looking over at Patrick gaining a shrug from the man. "Don't know yet, I might see if Pete wants to hang out." "Do you not like Christmas?" Frank asked curiously. "It's a love-hate thing, I know when I get older and have kids, adopted or not, I will love it but for right now it's not that big of a deal." He explained standing next to Brendon when the bell rang.

        Patrick looked over and he froze when he saw it was his parents yet again, but this time they had two cops with them. "What seems to be the problem here sirs?" Josh asked putting down the coffee mug he was drying. "Which one of you live with Mr. Stumph?" One of the officers asked and by his parents smirks Patrick knew this wouldn't be good. "We're rooming together at the moment," Brendon said slightly confused. "Step away from the counter sir." Once Brendon nodded and complied he was being pushed against the wall. "What the hell are you doing?!" He exclaimed as the others watched on in shock. "You are being arrested for the kidnapping of Patrick Martin Stumph." The officer explained calmly as he cuffed Brendon.

        "For the love of God these people didn't kidnap me!" Patrick exclaimed. "It could be Stockholm syndrome." His mother said. "As if you would know, now please let him explain himself," Dallon said standing next to Patrick. "We're going to ask for you to come with us to Mr. Stumph." The other officer said. "Like hell I will," Patrick said slightly pissed that his own parents would get this bad. "Patrick," Tyler said looking over at him. "No, these people didn't kidnap me, I don't have Stockholm syndrome, and I'm not leaving with you people." "We will detain you Mr. Stumph please don't make this difficult." And at the moment Patrick looked around and he truly realized that there was no way out of this.

        The bell ringing again caused Patrick's heart to leap out of his chest when he saw who walked in. Pete walked over to the group with a slightly older man. "Excuse me officers if I may say something," Pete said calmly and glance over at Patrick and gave him a reassuring smile. "Mr. Wentz, there is no need for you or your son to be here." One of the officers said Patrick's eyes widened when he heard that, was Pete's father a well-known man? "Actually, my son here just convinced me to speak to his friend Mr. Stump about getting a restraining order against his parents." Once Pete's father said that Patrick saw the smirks on his parent's faces quickly disappear. "So if I may ask what did Brendon do this time?" "He's getting charged with kidnapping Patrick," Josh said looking over at the older man.

        "If I'm correct Patrick was kicked out of his house when he came out to his parents, and this young man not only gave him a place to work but a place to stay with Mr. Urie here. I was also told that his parents have been here before and was using homophobic slurs and threatened these gentlemen. So Brendon did not kidnap Patrick and his parents should be charged with harassment." Mr. Wentz explained. "Is that true Mr. Stumph?" One of the officers said. "Yes, and I would like to press charges on my parents," Patrick said calmly looking at his mother, face unreadable, they were not going to terrorize him anymore and he was going to make sure of it.

        After the officers had uncuffed Brendon and let Patrick explain his side of the story they left giving them a court date and left. "Also mom, dad before you leave," Patrick said before he walked over to Pete and kissed him directly in front of them gaining a shriek from his mother. "Why you little." Before she could complete her sentence his father placed his hand on her shoulder. "This is no place for us." He said before they left. "Oh my God Pete you and your dad are life savers!" Brendon exclaimed once the couple left. "Let's sit and drink some coffee and figure this out." His father said. "I feel like there's a lot that I need to know." He added as Josh started working on the coffee.

        After about an hour Pete's father had to leave but he made sure to write everything down so he could start working on a case for Patrick. "Why didn't you tell us you were back early?" Tyler asked looking over at Pete. "Patrick knew." He said simply. "Why are we always out of the loop?!" Frank said with a fake annoyance. "And I'm guessing you and your dad were actually suppose to be here?" Dallon added his arm wrapped around Brendon rubbing his arm slightly. "Yep, we talked about it the other night. I'm really glad we did too. I just didn't know the attorney he knew was his father." Patrick said. "Surprise," Pete said with a small smile and laugh. "Why were they pronouncing your name all weird Patrick?" Josh asked taking the mugs from everyone. "My actual last name is Stumph but I didn't want to be associated with them anymore so I took the 'h' out."

        "Can't say I blame you," Brendon muttered rubbing his wrist. "You good by the way Bren?" Pete asked looking over at him. "Yeah it's just been a while since I've had cuffs around my wrist." He explained. "And what have you done?" "Nothing major, just owning weed," Brendon said putting his hands up which caused Patrick to laugh. "That doesn't surprise me." "It got to the point all the officers knew his name and where he lived," Frank added the whole group laughing. "Well Trick, I'll let you get home with Bren. I'll see you guys later." Pete said standing up kissing the top of Patrick's head before he headed out for the evening. "Guess he's right it's getting late, you and Brendon can head out early. We'll see you in the morning." Tyler said. "You got it boss, come on Tricky Dal will drive us." "I didn't agree with this," Dallon said standing up. "You'll do it anyway," Brendon said with a smirk before the three of them headed out.

        Like most nights Patrick laid in bed just looking up at the ceiling getting lost in thought, it seemed like he was always learning something new about Pete. He could play soccer, the bass, he was going to college for political science but dropped out a semester shy of graduating to pursue music, and now his dad's an attorney. This man was filled with so much mysteries Patrick didn't know if he was ever going to know the full story of Pete. But in all honesty he didn't mind because it just meant they would have to spend a long time with each other and he did not mind doing that.


	11. Christmas in Chicago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick is having a nice time alone at home but after getting an idea for a song he enlist in help from Pete and they end up spending Christmas together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for no update, what can I say I'm a college student. Anyway thank you for 44 kudos and thank you for reading this story I hope you enjoy just a mainly fluff chapter.

        The apartment had been very quiet since Brendon left for Vegas with Dallon and Patrick didn't mind most days. He was normally at work with the others but since tomorrow was the twenty-fourth the cafe was closed and would stay closed until January second which meant Patrick was spending today at the apartment alone, it was while at home making breakfast he got the wicked idea. He quickly dug his phone out of his pocket and called the first number on his phone. He smiled and placed the phone to his ear as it rang.

        "Hey P-Dogg what's up?" "Okay first off, P-Dogg don't call me that again. Second, you want to come over and help me with something?" He asked his face scrunching up slightly at the nickname that Pete had given him, he saw where Brendon got it from. "Uh sure? Is this going to lead to some weird porno or something?" Pete asked and Patrick could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "Ew no. Just get here and I'll explain more." Pete laughed before he responded. "Damn, well I tried. Okay I'll be there soon P-Diddy." Pete said before he hung up leaving Patrick to shake his head and finish eating breakfast.

        "Okay so you want to write a Christmas song but you want it to be addressed to people who have hurt you in some way in the past?" Pete asked leaning back and crossed his arms looking at Patrick with an amused grin. "Basically yes, the thing is I'm not the best at writing songs. That's why I called you." Patrick admitted rubbing the back of his neck. "Well I don't think it should be that hard, do you at least have a title for the song?" "Kind of." "Kind of?" Pete asked raising an eyebrow. Patrick nodded and handed him a paper with five words written on it. 'You'll Shoot Your Eye Out.' 

        Pete looked at it and nodded. "How about Yule Shoot Your Eye Out?" "Isn't that the same thing?" Patrick asked gaining a laugh from Pete. "No yule, y-u-l-e. It's another name for Christmas." He explained with a bright smile. "Oh my gosh that's perfect Pete! You really are good with words!" Patrick exclaimed. "Well I'm glad you think so Tricky, would you mind helping me write this though. I really want to make sure that I'm doing everything right." "Sure, and it'll help me get better at writing songs. I would love to put more of my thoughts on paper. And then we can work on the melody." Pete smiled and nodded. "Yeah we can do that."

        After spending several hours arguing about certain parts of songs from the lyrics to the melodies Patrick finally sat down and recorded it and sat next to Pete and was currently listening to it. Pete smiled and nodded along slightly. "I have to say that we did a good job on this." He said. "See I told you it would sound better with just the guitar and the bells," Patrick said causing Pete to snort and shook his head. "Yeah yeah I need to listen to you more." He said before he looked at the time and whistled softly. "Dang is it really that late?" He said as Patrick checked the time. "It's only ten minutes past eight-" "Well Trick looks like I'll be spending the night and Christmas with you. What would you like to eat?" Pete asked as he stood up. "Oh you don't have to do that Pete." "Macaroni and cheese? Got it!" He called out and headed to the kitchen as Patrick just chuckled and shook his head.

        Patrick decided to head to the living room and turn on the tv and just watch Christmas movies while he waited for Pete to get done with their dinner. He was currently wrapped up in a blanket and was just about to watch 'The Nightmare Before Christmas' when a bowl was put in front of him with a glass of what he guessed was the cranberry juice he bought earlier in the week. "Bon appetite," Pete said with a smile sitting next to Patrick with his own bowl and glass and smiled widely at the tv screen. "Aw hell yeah! Nightmare Before Christmas!" He said happily and got snuggled next to Patrick. He just looked at Pete and smiled softly and began to eat dinner and enjoy the movie with Pete. While they watched the movie they enjoyed having small conversations which included the small number of flaws in the movie, and just any good memories they had of Christmas when they were kids.

        As the night went on the movie ended and Pete sat on the floor watching Patrick as he got the couch set up for him to sleep one. "Would you like to come to my place and spend Christmas with me and my family?" He asked as Patrick went to go grab some spare pillows. "I would love that Pete. Thank you for the offer." He said before he handed him the pillow. "Are you sure you don't want to sleep on my bed?" Patrick asked still feeling bad that Pete had to sleep on the couch. "Hey look at it this way when we're married and get into arguments I'll have to sleep on one anyway." He said with a small laugh causing Patrick to laugh. "If we even make it that far." Patrick joked before he smiled softly. "Thank you for spending Christmas with me Pete." Pete just smiled and stood up and hugged Patrick giving him a gentle kiss. "Merry Christmas Patrick." "Merry Christmas Pete." He said before he left to lay down for the night.

        Christmas Eve and Christmas day came a went very quickly and Patrick had to admit he had a lot of fun with Pete's family, he honestly couldn't remember the last good Christmas he spent with his family so it was nice to have a good Christmas for a change. Brendon and Dallon came home the day after Christmas smiling and just happy to spend time with each other and with family and Patrick was happy for them, but of course, he would miss the peace and quiet. "So Rickster Petey told me you guys wrote a song." Brendon said laying on the couch currently drinking, he was on his second drink and was already buzzed. Thank God Dallon was there. "Yeah, it's called 'Yule Shoot Your Eye Out' and I'll play it for you guys when Bren is sober enough to listen to it." "I am sober enough!" Brendon said causing Dallon to shake his head and run his hand through Brendon's hair. "Get some rest Beebo." He said taking the half-empty can of beer from Brendon. "Okie Dally-bear." He said leaning on Dallon. Patrick smiled and shook his head. "I'll get his bed ready for you guys." "Thank you Patrick." Dallon said as Patrick went to get the bed ready.

        Like normal Patrick laid in his bed and just thought about everything. He had such a fun time with Pete's family and felt like he really belonged. Pete was such a nice guy and his family was just as nice maybe nicer. He sighed softly, as the holidays ended it only meant it was closer and closer to his court date with his parents and he wasn't looking forward to it at all. But he knew that if he had Pete and the others standing up for him he knew that he would be okay. He never expected for his life to be this good, he had a great job, supportive friends, and someone he really cared about. It did make him think though, Pete was very affectionate with Patrick with kisses and hugs but they weren't offical and Pete had never asked Patrick to be his boyfriend. That was something he would need to talk to Pete about but for now he just drifted off to sleep.


	12. Trouble in Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a revaluation about Pete's past Patrick confronts him, what will their next encounter lead too?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey so I'm back for another chapter! I'm so sorry it's been a while since I've updated, depression is not fun and I just had no motivation to continue this story. I think I'm doing better now but I guess we'll have to see how this chapter goes so cut me some slack if it kind of sucks. i.e It's been two weeks since I started working on this chapter, depression sucks, it also doesn't help that I'm really sick atm.

After an amazing Christmas the holidays ended with a New Years Eve party at Patrick and Brendon's. It was all around a good time, Brendon, Frank, and Pete all passed a few beers around while Patrick, Tyler, and Josh drank redbulls to keep themselves awake and Gerard and Dallon just drank coffee. To ring the new year Pete decided that he and Patrick would be cheesy and kiss once the clock struck midnight, but in all honesty, Patrick couldn't have been happier at that one moment.

Thankfully New Years fell on a Saturday so Brendon had a day to sober up and Patrick could spend their last day off just relaxing. Patrick stood in the kitchen working on breakfast for him and Brendon humming softly to himself when he heard Brendon emerge from his room his hair a disheveled mess and the shirt he was wearing the night before no longer on his body. Patrick just chuckled and shook his head. "I made some green tea, should help with the hangover." He said glancing back at Brendon before he went back to working on the eggs. "Oh my God Tricky you're the best," Brendon said making his way into the kitchen to grab a mug. "No problem Bren, how are you feeling?" He asked turning off the stove and let the eggs finish cooking while he worked on toasting whole-wheat toast. 

"In all honesty I don't feel that bad it's been a while since I've been this hungover but I'll survive," Brendon said pouring some green tea into his mug and took a sip happily groaning. "You're only twenty dude how much do you party?" Patrick asked handing Brendon a plate of eggs and toast with a bit of honey drizzled over it. "Well after my messy breakup with Ryan a lot, Pete and I would party every weekend. He got me into the good senior parties when I was just a sophomore." Again Patrick couldn't help but chuckle and shake his head. "I bet you and Pete were a dynamic duo during those parties." "Hell yeah we were! Until Pete found a person to sleep with." Patrick paused for a moment, of course he wasn't around them when they were in high school it just bothered Patrick slightly. "So he was experimenting as to what he liked gender-wise?" He asked.

"Yeah, if they were hot or had some sort of parental issue Pete could easily get into their pants no problem." And that what was made Patrick's heart stop. Was Pete really using him just so he could get a quick fuck and then leave? "Hey Bren I know you're still getting over your hangover but Pete's dad is coming over to talk more of my court case and there's some private stuff I need to talk to him about. Do you think you can hang with Dallon today?" He asked, of course he was lying but he didn't want Brendon there when he confronted Pete about the recent revaluation. "Yeah sure buddy let me call Dal and you just call whenever I'm good to come back," Brendon said Patrick was happy that he actually bought his lie. He still felt bad but he knew that he needed to face Pete on his own and if something were to go wrong he could pack and be ready to leave before Brendon got home.

The rest of that morning went by without much more talking and before Patrick knew it he was alone in the living room bouncing his knee waiting for Pete to get there. There were so many emotions and questions going through his mind, he was so pissed but so upset and at the same time he felt betrayed by Pete, was that the reason why they weren't official because Pete just wanted to use him for a quick fuck? He was thrown from his thoughts when Pete walked in a bright smile on his face that quickly faded when he noticed Patrick. "Patrick? Babe what's wrong?" And for some reason that's what snapped Patrick into action. "No. Don't call me that." He said quickly standing up causing Pete to look at him startled and confused about to say something before Patrick beat him to it. "I talked with Brendon earlier and he told me about how you and him use to party all the time in high school. He also told me how you manipulated people with some sort of parental issue just so you could get a quick fuck."

Once those words left Patrick's mouth Pete's eyes widened. "Do you think I'm doing that to you Patrick?" Pete asked his face quickly changing from shock to anger. "What the fuck makes you think that?!" He asked his voice getting slightly louder. "I'm not stupid Pete, there's plenty of proof to prove that you're just using me." Patrick quickly shot back his voice growing in intensity with Pete's. "I love you Patrick! I would do nothing to hurt you!" Pete exclaimed a few tears escaping as he just looked at Patrick, he had to pause when he heard Pete practically scream those three important words at Patrick. "Pete I'm-" "One of those 'quick' fucks ended up changing my life, we were together until two years ago when a drunk driver hit her car head-on and killed her. She was the most important person in my life and I thought I would never find love again." Pete said tears freely falling.

That must of been why Pete didn't say they were official, he didn't want to lose Patrick like he lost his previous love. "Pete I'm so sorry," Patrick said softly all anger leaving his body. "No. If you really can't trust me I think I should be leaving." Pete said turning his back and headed towards the door. "Pete wait." He said quickly grabbing onto Pete's wrist. Pete quickly turned and shoved Patrick away from him. "It's over Patrick. Don't worry you'll never see me again. But you know, just to show how much I loved you I'll tell my dad he can still help you. After your court case you'll never have to hear the name Wentz ever again. Goodbye Patrick." He said quickly leaving slamming the door behind him. Patrick flinched when the door slammed, he stood in the middle of the living room in slight disbelief and disgust of himself, Pete's words echoing in his mind as he sat on his knees and just cried on the living room floor until he could cry no more tears.

It was close to nine that night when Brendon came back from Dallon's. "Hey Trick you weren't answering my calls I was getting worried," Brendon said walking in a bag of takeout in his hand when he noticed Patrick laying on the floor. "Patrick dude are you okay?" He asked making his way over to the younger man setting his stuff down. "I fucked up Bren," Patrick responded, his voice raw and broken from when he cried. "Come on man," Brendon said helping Patrick up. "I'm going to make us some tea then you tell me what happened." He said as Patrick sat on the couch. A few moments later Brendon handed Patrick a mug of tea and sat next to him.

"Now what happened?" He asked looking at Patrick. Patrick looked at the mug and messed with the handle and bit. "Pete came over and we fought. After what you told me I thought he was using me." He paused and took a deep breath and willed tears not to fall. "And he told about what happened to the girl he dated before me." "Oh Patrick," Brendon said quietly placing his hand on Patrick's shoulder. "He was upset, he broke up with me. Said I'll never have to see him again." "What about his dad? Your court case could be ruined." Patrick shook his head. "Pete said to prove that he wasn't using me he would tell his dad to continue to work with me. I fucked up Brendon and now Pete will never talk to me." "I could talk to him if you want Patrick." Again Patrick shook his head. "It won't do any good. I just." He paused. "I just want to go to bed." Brendon nodded and rubbed Patrick's shoulder. "I know how you're feeling if you need to talk I'm here." He said. "Thanks Bren," Patrick said getting up placing his untouched mug on the counter and for the first time since he started living with someone besides his family, Patrick fell asleep upset and in tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another good thing to add I'll be seeing Panic! and TOP live this year so I'm excited!


	13. Before (and after) It Began

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what was the busy bean like the day that they encountered Patrick? And what was that night like at the Urie (and now Stump) resident?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just wanted to do a chapter showing the before and after Patrick came into the other's (mostly Brendon's lives) that fateful day so I hope you enjoyed! This is just a nice filler chapter to give more background/story to the characters.

Brendon walked down the street on a chilly early morning in Chicago blasting some queen in his headphones as he walked, it was an average Monday for him and nothing had really changed on his route to the busy bean, well not much. He noticed some missing person posters but he was running late so he couldn't look at them. He quickly got into slightly out of breath. "Hey look at that he's actually here," Frank said from behind the counter gaining a middle finger from Brendon. "Ha ha real funny Iero." He said walking to the back room to find Tyler asleep on the sofa they squeezed back there and Josh doing paperwork. 

"Hey Brendon what's the excuse this time?" Josh asked with a smirk. Brendon groaned and rolled his eyes. "I slept in, but see if you guys were late and I gave you shit I'd get fussed at." He commented only to gain and laugh from Josh. "That's what happens when you're the one always late," Josh said as Brendon put his stuff up. "You guys would fall apart without me here." He joked before he went to join Frank out in the front seeing Gerard at his normal spot sitting in a booth close to the back wall drawing in his notebook. "Good morning Gerard." He said the redhead who looked up and smiled. "Morning Bren, did you sleep well?" 

"I did thank you for actually caring for me and my well being G." "Don't encourage him babe," Frank said handing him his coffee and gave him a quick kiss. "Ew get a room you two," Brendon said with a fake groan as he covered his face. "Aw someone's just jealous he can't do the same with his boyfriend." "Yeah well he's getting his education like Gerard had to, need I remind you of how whiny you were when he was in New York." Brendon shot back with a smirk. "Yeah we all know don't let your ego get ahead of you fivehead." "I take that as a compliment thank you very much," Brendon said as Tyler and Josh walked over the back room Tyler rubbing his eyes and yawning.

"Didn't sleep well last night?" Frank asked handing him a coffee. "It could have been better." Was Tyler's response as he took the coffee and slowly drank it leaning against Josh. "Has anyone heard from Pete?" Josh asked wrapping his arm around Tyler. "Yeah he's in Kentucky, he got there last night," Brendon responded handing a customer their coffee. "They're going a lot further than I thought they were going," Gerard said. "I know right?! Pete finally going somewhere with his music career!" Brendon said excitedly as a few college kids walked into the coffee shop some regulars others new people probably just starting their first semester at the local college.

As were most Monday's the day was going by pretty slow and of course they had to keep themselves entertained, and by them, it was mostly Brendon. "Okay so we're taking bets how many to-go cups can I balance on my head?" Brendon asked Frank and Josh. "I bet five bucks that you can only balance three," Frank said leaning against the counter his arms crossed as an amused grin made its way on his face. "Nah I have more faith in him, probably like six," Josh said looking over at Frank. "Okay three, six, do you want to place a bet Gee? It's only five bucks." "Two," Gerard said as he worked on his latest comic. "Okay wow, that was rude," Brendon said before he started to stack the cups.

Ten minutes in and Brendon has four balanced being very careful of every move he made. "Okay so, so far Ferard owes me ten bucks lets see if I can get fifteen." He said as he very carefully placed the fifth cup on his head. When it almost fell Brendon held his breath and didn't move an inch. When the cups had steadied he let out his breath only to have the front door open and a gust of air blow the cups off and onto the floor. "Damn it." He said going down so he could quickly pick up the cups. "We got a customer," Josh said looking over at Brendon as he cleaned the mugs that were sitting in the sink. "I'll get these later," Brendon said before he went to address the customer.

"Hi! Welcome to the busy bean!" Brendon said popping up from the counter to see a young man he had never seen before standing by the front door two instrument cases strapped to his arms. "Uh, hi. I would like a regular green tea and blueberry muffin." The young man said walking over to the counter, Brendon nodded and looking over at Frank. "Okay, Iero we need a regular green tea!" He raising his voice to annoy Frank. "Damn Brendon I heard him!" Frank shot back as he worked on the tea as Brendon grabbed the muffin for him. After a few more moments Brendon placed both objects on the counter and looked over at the young man. "Okay, your total will be nine seventy-one." He said with a bright smile.

"Oh, I only have this much." The guy said placing seven dollars and ten cents on the counter. "I didn't get much money playing my guitar today, it was too cold for people." He explained worriedly. Brendon looked at the money and then looked at the guy, just because he knew this guy was either wayyy to hipster or he didn't a roof over his head and that didn't settle well with Brendon. "Give me one moment." He said stepping away and walked towards the back Frank giving him a confused look before he followed Brendon to the back office where Josh and Tyler were busy doing the bills from the coffee shop.

"Hey Bren what's up?" Josh asked when he noticed the two walk into the office. "There's this guy out at the counter and he doesn't have enough money to pay for his stuff," Brendon explained. "Okay? So you should know how to figure it out Brendon." Frank said looking at him confused. "Is he suspicious?" Tyler asked looking up at the two slightly worried. "No no. Nothing like that it's just the kid's either really into the hipster scene or he might be homeless, he said he was playing for tips outside today and I know it's cold outside and." At this point Brendon was rambling. Josh and Tyler stood up and Tyler went to grab an application.

"Whoa it's okay Brendon, we know what you're saying. We'll see if he wants a job." Josh said walking out with the others. "Are you good Brendon?" Frank asked once Tyler was sitting with the guy quietly talking. Brendon nodded and looked over at Frank before he looked at the guy. "Yeah it's just. Something's telling me that he's homeless." He said it wasn't that he smelled bad or anything his clothes just looked as if he had been wearing them for a few days. "Well if he is and he needs a job Tyler will take care of it," Josh said patting his back. "You did the right thing dude." He added before Tyler got their attention. "Hey, Beebs come over here!" He called out. Brendon walked over to the two and sat next to Tyler.

"Yo, what's up Ty?" Brendon asked wrapping his arm around Tyler and looked at him. "Well, I remember you talking about wanting a roommate and Patrick here is in need of a home," Tyler said causing Brendon to nod, so he was right and the poor kid was homeless. Damn, and he didn't look that old maybe twenty at the oldest. "Well it depends, how do you feel about music?" Brendon asked looking over at the guy who's name was Patrick, just because he had two instrument cases didn't mean he actually played they could just be holding his other clothes. But of course, he did say he played guitar but again who knows.

"What? Oh, music is everything to me, it's the only thing I've ever been able to depend on." Patrick explained and that piqued Brendon's interest, this kid sounded like his kind of guy, maybe that wasn't such a good thing because they didn't need two potheads working here but who cared! "I like the way you think Trick! Welcome to the family!" Brendon said happily. As Tyler was getting everything else set up with Patrick Brendon went back and helped Josh and Frank clean up everything so they could head home for the day. Once done Brendon walked over to Patrick. "The name's Brendon Urie." He said sticking his hand out. "Patrick Stump," Patrick said shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you Patrick, hope you don't mind the house is just walking distance so I usually walk here." "I don't mind we can get to know each other a bit more as we walk." Brendon nodded and said his goodbyes with the guys before he headed back to his place with Patrick talking a bit of each other just the basic things that they were comfortable with. "I'll work on getting you a key but this is the place, your room is in the very back right past the bathroom and I know you don't like smoking weed so you'll have to excuse the smell." "It's fine, it was your place first. Thank you so much for letting be roommates with you." Patrick said looking around a bit. 

"Of course I've been needing a roommate for the longest," Brendon said as he shut the front door. "But you can get adjusted to your room and I'll work on dinner for us." He said letting Patrick go to his room. Dinner was pretty nice especially since Brendon would mostly spend it texting Dallon it was nice to have another human living with him. "Okay so remember we have to leave here by six tomorrow morning so set an alarm 'cause there's a good chance I'll sleep in," Brendon said causing Patrick to shake his head and laugh. "Got it. Good night Brendon." "Night Patty." He said before he headed to bed feeling good that he was able to help Patrick out.


	14. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the breakup, Patrick moves on and before he knows it it's the day before his court date with his parents. But with his new family, Patrick is ready to face them once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So college and depression are never a good mix but we have two more chapters until I'm done with this story. Thank you for putting up with my sporadic updates but we're almost at the finish line! And again thank you all so much for reading and enjoying my story!

        After their "breakup" Patrick was told by Tyler to take a few days off and just try to relax and he couldn't be happier to not go to work for once. When he wasn't in the living room helping Dallon study (of course he was sent by Brendon to give Patrick company), speaking with Mr.Wentz about his court case, or in the kitchen cooking for himself and Brendon he was in his room doing something he had never done before, writing an actual song, he put his all in a song and once done he gave it a very simplistic title, 'Miss Missing You.' But no matter what he did or how long he waited Pete's words remained in his head reminding him of how much he hurt the one person he loved.

        "Hey, Patrick! I'm home." Brendon said walking in to find Patrick cooking dinner for them. "How was work?" Patrick asked looking over his shoulder for a moment. "See if I wasn't dating Dal this would seem like we're married or something." He said with a slight laugh before he sat on the counter. "It was normal, well, as normal as our little coffee shop can be." He added with a slight shrug. "That's good," Patrick said before he paused. "I do have a question for you though." "If you found any weed it's not mine." "No not that you do whatever you want you lived here first. I was just wondering when I first came in to buy the tea and muffin why did you go get Tyler when I didn't have enough to buy both items?" He asked looking at the other man who rubbed the back of his neck slightly.

        "Oh, uh." Brendon paused for a moment. "I don't want this to sound bad but." He sighed. "I kind of knew you were homeless when you walked in. Not saying you smelled or anything it's just." Again he paused and ran a hand through his hair and that's when Patrick realized what Brendon was trying to say. "You knew what it looked like. You were kicked out of your home too weren't you?" He asked. "Yeah, well kind of." Brendon started to say. "As you know I was raised in a Mormon household, nothing wrong with that, it just wasn't my thing. I got in trouble a lot and my parents said if I didn't start to behave I'd be sent to a private school. So at seventeen, I left. I still went to school and everything but I was homeless for about three months before Ryan and I moved into this place. And knowing what I went through, I knew I had to help you somehow."

        Patrick couldn't help but smile when he heard that. "Well I can't thank you enough for doing that for me Brendon, and even more so for allowing me to be your roommate." Brendon again just smiled and shrugged. "Hey, it's no big deal just trying to help you out. Besides having you around has really helped liven the place so I'm glad you actually agreed to stay with me." "Well like I've said before our little group was the best thing to happen to me and I'm glad I've stuck around." He said as he got stuff ready for dinner. If it wasn't for Brendon, Tyler, Josh and the rest of them for taking him he wasn't sure where he would have ended up but he knew that he was in a good place.

        The weeks quickly flew by and Patrick found himself working with the others a day before his court date and he was beyond nervous, and as upsetting as it was the day flew by and they were closing up. "How has Pete been?" Patrick asked looking at the others, this was something they had been dealing with and Patrick knew what their response would be. "Patrick-" Josh began but was cut off by Patrick. "Yes I know, I need to move on." He said before he sighed. "I was the one to hurt him, I just want to know he's okay." "Yeah, he's fine. Spence goes and checks on him every day." Brendon reassured him. "Another important question, are you okay?" Frank asked looking at Patrick. "You're court date is tomorrow." He said just reminding the Patrick about the day he didn't want to face without Pete.

        Patrick sighed but faked a smile for his friends. "No, not really." He answered honestly. "But I'll get through it." "Well just so we're clear the coffee shop's closed tomorrow," Tyler said causing Patrick's eyes to widen. Before he could say anything Tyler continued, "Tomorrow's going to be a rough day for you. We figured you would need a few friends there." Patrick just smiled tearing up slightly, even though he was going to have to face his parents tomorrow he would have the support of his friends. "I can't thank you guys enough." He said softly. "Hey, it's what we're here for. We're a family." Gerard said with a small smile. 

        "So no matter what happens tomorrow just remember you have a group of people ready to kick their asses," Brendon said causing Josh to smack him in the arm. "Brendon no. We can't fight them in court. We fight them away from the court and avoid cameras." Frank said causing Tyler to sigh and rub his face. "No. No fighting." He groaned causing Patrick to laugh. "Thank you, Frank and Brendon, but we're not stooping down to their level." He said, even though he wasn't looking forward to tomorrow he would have his new family behind him all the way.


End file.
